


倉橫：鎖魂

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: 淫紋設定，標題即淫紋種類。
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yokoyama Yuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	倉橫：鎖魂

聽說那個接吻魔最近不親吻了，沒有受害情報傳出，沒有目擊證詞，甚至都不招惹別人了。

休息室換衣服時大倉不經意瞄到橫山的下腹，熱衷鍛鍊後白皙的身體攏起涇渭分明的肌肉，人魚線從骨盆上方向下延伸，在褲頭隱沒。

只穿著一條緊身內褲的橫山，隱約可見有些陰影從腰圍的鬆緊帶冒出來，大倉一時以為對方沒做好除毛工作，正想提醒他，才發現那些黑色線條其實是類似花體字邊緣的東西。

刺青？

這位最年長的成員一向古板，對規矩和秩序諸多要求，年下們違反時雖然不會嚴厲批評，但要他自己破壞規矩那可是天方夜譚。

所以那是什麼？

大倉趁他拉上外褲拉鍊前走過去，食指勾住內褲鬆緊帶拉開低頭一瞧。

圖案繁複，占據整個光潔的下腹，像隻展翅的蛾。

「幹嘛？」

任憑大倉勾著褲頭，橫山問。無禮的行為在橫山毫無抗拒的態度下便顯得過分親暱。

「你刺青？」

「不是。」

推開大倉的手拉好褲子，對著鏡子整了整衣領，話題被句點，但大倉沒有結束的意思。

「不是刺青是什麼？」

「沒什麼大不了的東西。」

確認襯衫扣子完美的扣到最上面一顆，橫山離開休息室，用行動證明話題到此為止。

「嘖，冷淡死了。」

大倉敞著換一半的衣服，瞪著他離去的方向，歪臉像是被氣鼓的。

大倉又留意了幾次，那塊花紋並不是暫時的，盤據在不會輕易脫去的衣料之下，只在邊緣透出一點點蛛絲馬跡，像兩根黑色的小羽毛，搔得曾經窺探全貌的他內心發癢。

傳聞被風送回團內時，大倉只當是幼稚的人終究會面臨成長，橫山的親吻上至前輩下至Jr，總該有畢業的一天。

直到丸山玩笑似的突襲，卻惹來對方反應過激的逃離時，他才感覺事情或許沒有那麼單純。那可是橫山（或許還有他）最喜歡的丸山，總像磁鐵般不小心就黏在一起。

丸山最後在推滿雜物的角落逮到橫山，吧唧地在臉頰上親出好大的聲響，目睹的團員們都笑了，心滿意足揩嘴的丸山笑得像非禮侍女的色員外，橫山坐在角落動也不動，打擊過大的樣子像真的被輕薄了。

若只看外表，橫山經常被當作神秘冷漠的人，不過他們都知道橫山對內是隻沒有戒心的波斯貓，誰都可以依偎那身蓬鬆柔軟。

任人恣意撫摸的皮毛現在卻受驚似地炸開，高高築起藩籬，成員們失去舔毛的特權，橫山對誰便都是一隻高高在上的波斯貓了。

偏偏長了一副招惹人的模樣。

丸山惡作劇得逞後的幾天，橫山看起來睡眠不足精神萎靡，發呆的情況更嚴重了，人在休息室裡，魂魄不知道飄到那個次元，眼神空洞眨也不眨，大倉都以為他張著眼睛睡著了。

錄節目時卻一個勁地微笑，彎起兩邊嘴角笑得柔軟，說著合宜的評論，溫柔的接話，和村上不著痕跡的捧哏。

大倉覺得橫山身上肯定有個開關——或許藏在背後——工作時喀嚓打開，即便再怎麼累都能保持錄製節目所需機能，齒輪運轉，一絲不漏地收拾場面。

但大倉知道他累了，只有累的時候才會笑得像塊海綿蛋糕。因為拿捏不住表情肌肉，又擔心不笑顯得冷漠，掛著笑容就不用煩惱上鏡問題，也不用思考該做什麼表情。

橫山的開關應該再加一項——疲累時自動微笑功能。副作用：笑得讓人想咬他一口。

三集錄完，休息室裡的橫山已經是融化在沙發上的巧克力外衣了，團員們三三兩兩的離開，臨走前關心癱在沙發裡的橫山，要他好好休息，轉眼間只剩大倉和橫山共處一室。

累極的橫山閉著眼睛，仰頭靠在沙發椅背上。睡眠品質欠佳通常會顯示在眼袋和黑眼圈上，讓人整體顯老，不過橫山的情況只會反映在眼皮上，讓他看起來像上了深色眼影，為憔悴帶點媚色。

大倉盯著看了一會，緩緩地接近。

對方肯定沒有睡著，用毛孔警戒的人卻沒有反應，或許是疲憊，或許他是不需提防的對象。

大倉進到能細數睫毛的距離，現在橫山是一顆打開硬殼露出柔軟嫩肉的扇貝，毫無防備。用手掌包覆顴骨時那人沒有張開眼睛，拇指輕輕按在眼皮的媚色時也沒有。

於是他低頭，在額際落了一吻。

橫山痛苦地睜開眼，眉頭皺起，睫毛發顫，眼底有絕望的水光。像再次被推落地獄底層的表情，輕眨的眼簾微微發抖，一滴眼淚的重量就能粉碎強撐的精神武裝。

大倉怔愣，不懂橫山周身的悲傷從何而來。

「都已經是，第三天了啊……」

深深閉眼，沒有力氣的說話方式讓橫山的聲音像從虛無傳來。

眼皮再次打開，橫山視線的角度緩緩由地面爬上他的腿，他的身體，他的臉。

「你啊……」

他怎麼樣？

大倉沒有聽見後面的句子，橫山捧住他的臉頰，憂傷而決絕在眼前放大，唇瓣相接。

年下那方發出掙扎的音色，想脫離這個吻，橫山察覺對方的離開意圖，長指扣緊後頸，更用力地貼上。

「不嗯、我……沒有、要走！」

扯開橫山說出完整的話，急忙衝向門口，鎖住自吻變得煽情後就想鎖上的門鎖。

轉身，看見橫山在解拉鍊，三步並作兩步的回程把自己的褲子也脫了。

只脫去下半身布料，沒有毛髮的下腹，白膚映襯，花紋黑得宛如深深鐫刻，一隻鱗翅生物印在大倉眼裡。

緊鄰性器的位置讓人不由得浮想聯翩，不管是佔有或是引誘，都令人渴望。

伸手碰觸透出神秘氣息的圖案，指腹隨線條遊走。

橫山任他撫摸，舔濕手指，單腳踩上沙發為自己擴張，另一手越過大倉擺在下腹的手，懶散地撫慰。

背脊貼合椅背，將全身重量交給沙發，大倉的角度可以看見天鵝般仰起的無力脖頸。橫山的姿態給人一種毫無興致的感覺，可是手上動作很粗魯，彷彿要用最有效率的方式完成前置作業。

過於急躁反而適得其反，還未放鬆的身體拒絕打開，橫山用眼神控訴光看不動作的大倉，「幫點忙……」

大倉想也沒想，蹲下抓住橫山的腿根舔了一口。

橫山做出三天來最激烈的反應，用力推著他的頭，雙腿又蹬又踢。大倉掐住躁動的腿分開往胸口推，露出更多隱密的部分，將它濡濕。

「不、你……渾蛋！」

被逼急的人罕見的口出惡言，大倉鬆手，橫山用紅潤的雙眼惡狠狠地瞪著他，委屈兮兮反而失去應有效果。

「都要弄得更黏糊糊了，別害羞嘛。」

「才不是害羞的問、喂！」

兩根手指闖入朝反方向分開，撐出一個小口。

「瞧，不是很有效嗎。」

「……臭小子。」

手背擋著嘴唇，罵人的話咬在牙根，人倒是不反抗了，卸去力量重回沙發懷抱，在大倉幫忙擴張時一邊撫慰自己。

大倉沒有表面上看起來有餘裕，在別人面前大方自瀆的橫山讓他有種作夢的錯亂感。

以前那個氣氛有點粉紅就招架不住的人，彷彿坐上他的牛車就必須要結婚，現在開著拉風的法拉利超速闖進紅燈區，速度太快，他有些跟不上。

好奇怪。

他抬眼瞅對方，皺眉瞇眼的模樣分不清是享受還是痛苦，摩擦前列腺時哼得軟綿無力，說不上理由，他感覺橫山其實並不情願。

「好了，快點。」可是又會性急地催促。

起身準備找個保險套，長腿從後腰纏上，雪白雙臂從肩膀爬向後背，如同狼蛛捕食的姿態，魔鬼的誘惑細絲般輕輕送進耳裡……

「射在裡面。」

熱血衝腦將人壓倒，大倉沒注意橫山血紅的耳朵，一鼓作氣插進夢寐以求的地方。

鼻腔發出又軟又短促的哼吟，聽起來像哭累時的啜泣。橫山身體放鬆的程度不像性愛中，反而像進入睡眠前一秒，雙腿沒有力量癱軟地打開，後穴卻努力地繳緊，一張一縮給予刺激。

好奇怪。

大倉望著橫山側過臉用手臂擋住自己的模樣，他想起對方吻他以前的昏昏欲睡，明明累得連他靠近都提不起反應，卻執著引誘交纏。

「橫山くん……」

呼喚沒有獲得回應，大倉俯身撥開橫山的手，眼皮上的陰影令他轉動眼珠時別有風情，摟住大倉湊過來親吻脖頸的腦袋，耳鬢廝磨邊輕聲催促。

「快、用力……」

「真狡猾。」

抱怨歸抱怨，乖乖動作的大倉這次注意到紅得不尋常的耳朵。雖然沒有弄明白對方的反常，但慵懶索求又害羞的反差太誘人，忍不住重重頂在前列腺上。

呻吟拔高，其中夾雜的泣音和熟爛的蜜桃一樣甜軟，使勁一掐，果肉綻開汁水四濺。

橫山射在自己的肚子上，髒汙了黑色圖騰，喘得既愉悅又痛苦，手背回到臉上，啞著聲音說著平時不可能吐出的淫言穢語，言辭放浪，求大倉給他，雙耳再度艷紅。

大倉忍不住想捉弄，「射在臉上好嗎？」

橫山發著抖搖頭，感覺大倉要撤離嚇得握住他抓在腿根的手，露出委屈極的表情。

「射在裡面好嗎？」

被表情取悅的大倉挺身，引出一聲尖銳的哭喘，在橫山哽咽地說好時將熱液灌入。

居然就這樣睡著了。

放著下身黏膩不管，過度疲勞的橫山直接睡死，大倉認命的清理，幫他穿上褲子時瞥見腹部的圖案，顏色感覺更深了，細緻的線條深深吃進皮膚裡，和白膚形成詭譎對比。

心裡清楚從橫山那裡撬不出答案，大倉沒有再想，把人收拾好，取來一條毛毯幫他蓋上。

眼睫還濕著，臉色憔悴陷入夢鄉的人太過令人憐惜，臨去前大倉不禁在髮頂印下一吻。

休息室的門悄然打開又合上，沙發裡的橫山睫毛輕輕動了。

— END —

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 這個淫紋的效果我自己是解釋成中出或被要求離開就可以睡著，如果沒有獲得上述兩項，不能入睡的效果也會在第三晚上後消失。


End file.
